


【坤廷】角色情人

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco
Kudos: 4





	【坤廷】角色情人

“你是谁？”

男人掀开墨绿色的天鹅绒窗帘，一位美人正跨坐在窗栏上踢着小腿。

夜风吹进只开着台灯的书房，美人转过头来，卷翘的金发，深邃的五官，充满了异域风情。还没回答的美人仔细看有瓷白的肤色，修长的四肢，光滑的裸背。男人注意到美人耳垂边星光灿烂，便毫不犹豫地伸手抚摸脸庞，霎时充满情欲的声音追问着美人的身份，还捏了捏身下人的耳廓，有一抹潮红染上一轮半弯的星月。

身下人害羞的别过脸去，半垂的眼睑掩盖了可疑的红晕，只好用胳膊环上了身上人的肩膀，一只腿抬起来勾住了男人的胯。  
白色的长裙从腿弯滑了下来，垂坠材质让布料同瀑布一般落下，再短促地停滞于平坦的小腹下，揉出一道波浪。

男人再靠近，抱起身下人转身彻底压倒在书桌上，身下的尤物就倾斜而下，金发拂开，漂浮在黄花梨的桌面上。男人的手伸进了裙底，欲去探访那软弱盛开的秘处。  
只是手指一滞，男人有些疑惑。身下人迅速转过头来，吐气的红唇含着花蜜，欲半抬着腰身封住男人呼之欲出的问题，还是被他脸上的面具挡住了。

“对不起，客人。会长说舞会马上要开始了。”突如其来的开门声，让男人的注意力短时间转移到外间急匆匆的脚步上。  
但是这电光火石之间，男人隔着手套也发现了身下这个穿着性感露背连衣裙、有着高耸胸脯的人，是他不是她，可他仍然毫不犹豫地用手指打开了身下人的秘处，草草伸进去两根手指，略一开拓，就往干涩的内里塞进了一个长圆形的小物。  
身下人蓦然瞪大了眼，一身呻吟随着那眼里的风情又落进了这位先生对视的双眼。

当来人走进书房时，便看到男人戴着白手套按住了颈边，已经吻出一点红痕。只好僵直地别过脸：“请K先生到一楼舞池，会长正在等您开场。”

“我们可以，整理一下…再下去吗？”K先生从面具后发出的声音，去除了欲望依然醇厚低沉，十分悦耳。他一边拉直手套，一边挡住了身后的裙底风光。

“会长说今晚重大，请你无论如何，马上下去。”来人一副监视他们下楼的模样，K先生只好耸耸肩，温柔地看着他整理好自己的妆容，扶美人跃下书桌。

落地一瞬间，美人有些不自然的夹紧了臀部，那长圆形的未知物体即使安静地躺在身体里，可是伴随着脚步的摩擦，体内异样的热感升起，让美人走起路来双脚不太自然。

还好楼梯狭窄，美人不顾身后人探究的目光，主动挽上K先生的胳膊，尽量夹紧大腿减轻摩擦，脚步有些娉婷。K先生则有些意外缠上来的胳膊，侧脸去看方才灯下并不真切的美人。

从暗处到流金溢彩的水晶大吊灯下，美人瓷白的皮肤就是最好的底色，染上千万光彩，仍不能夺去面庞上的光辉。那丰满的唇峰还试图阻止说什么……K先生看得有些痴了，后面的人忍不住咳嗽了一声，K先生才把注意力放到会长先生的讲话上。

会长的讲话冗长又公式化，其他参加者的八卦显然更吸引人，言语中不乏有窃笑声，说的就是大概会长召集人来开舞会就是要炫耀他换的新宠，今晚大概又是要看老牛吃嫩草。

“下面，有请我们尊贵的K先生，为我们今晚的舞会开场。”  
会场上突然一阵寂静，紧跟着又响起了更热烈的讨论声，谁不知道K先生是这个圈子里最神秘的枢纽人物，这来来去去就没有他牵不上的线，也没有他搭不上的关系，各家大佬都买他面子。若是能在这里和K先生认识，今后可就不愁做大事。

“终于有比他换小老婆更有趣的事了。”  
“没看到他带小老婆出来，反而觉得这舞会有些不完整了。”  
“会长不是最喜欢把他的小老婆送给开场贵客嘛，哈哈哈。”  
宾客们谈笑还是离不开会长的小老婆，今晚还多了一位K先生。金钱与美色，是人类不可餮足的欲望。

音乐响起，大家还在伸长脖子等会长的新爱人，K先生也不例外。可即将进入乐曲第一章，挽着手的美人忽然就拉着他滑进了舞池。K先生下意识的合着音乐配上舞步，人群中爆发出的惊讶快要压过了音乐。

“也只有K先生能戴着面具参加会长的晚会了。”  
“真是…美人！”  
“会长好福气，从哪里找到了这个宝贝。”  
“这个美人，个子挺高呀。”

明明是最寻常不过的华尔兹，在美人的足尖就有了魔力，旋转着裙摆飞扬，与K先生的黑西装相依，融成一朵攀枝的硕大海棠，饱满沉甸，香气崩裂。  
K先生惊讶于他精熟的女步，也注意到了他越发酡红脸色，还有愈发后靠的腰，逐渐抓紧的手指。他张开红唇要说些什么，K先生倾身向前。

“下面…好痒……”

这凉爽的夜晚里，怀中人已经有不符合热度的薄汗，舞曲后面的旋转也不如一开始洒脱，几步踉跄，就倒在了K先生的怀中。

美人微喘，口中呼出的热气绕在K先生的胸前。身体里因为摩擦泌出体液，内裤濡湿，不舒适的紧贴感让他双膝紧靠，但也无法纾解后穴里蠕动蚀骨的危情。  
表面上K先生不动声色地拦着腰，舞步如常，手指贴在扭动的腰肢，就开始思考他的腰肢应该在他身下扭动，不该站在这冰冷的大理石地面上。

一曲终了，会长从K先生手中接过自己的小情人，手掌从腰线一直抚摸到后臀上，还在臀尖上轻拍了一下。

幸好有面具挡着，不然就K先生的目光大概能把会长的手掌切下来。  
他对这个美人有兴趣，他的鼻子眼睛，还他尚未吻到的唇，或许还可以进入的身体，隔着手套没有贴合过的肌肤，没有体会过真是可惜。而且他知道他要这个美人如探囊取物——他是带着会长侄子联合外人要篡位的大消息来的，要个新鲜美人作为回报简直九牛一毛。

果然，K先生对会长邀请自己开场舞会的表示荣幸，只是时间有限自己不得不先行一步，再顺便稍微表达了对会长小情人的赞美……会长肥大的脑袋一转，就大方的请小情人代他送贵客出门。

舞池里人声鼎沸，K先生的一举一动则像自动增加了一层放大镜，被众多有心之人放在眼底。会长刚离开，就有无数攀谈的人晃着鸡尾酒到来，愿与K先生交结。K先生并未推辞，饶有兴致的与他们谈笑风生，一只手举着酒杯，一只手却沿着美人的后臀不断的抚摸，时轻时重的捏一把，却换来美人到腰上轻微的肘击。但是K先生依然毫不退缩，依墙而站时，更是大胆的把手指塞进臀缝，微微用力，便要探入下腹中，把外来物顶的越发深入。  
美人自己看不到，裙下那点濡湿快要透出裙底，他只能明眸流转间瞪了K先生一眼，脸上还要保持轻松的微笑。

还是有明眼人就看出了K先生的急色，识趣的恳请K先生下次再聊。K先生带着美人走到门口，准备接受会长这里例行安检。  
门童开始用金属探测仪贴身扫描，侍卫牵来两头灵活的边牧仔细嗅探。

为了开心，这是会长常挂在嘴边的话，进入到会长舞会里的客人，无论多尊贵的客人都必须寄存随身的金属用品，通过严密的金属探测检查。用这样的方法杜绝枪支刀具危险品的进入，最大程度上保证了参与者的人身安全，也让出门的人不带走会长这里任何东西。

因为这里曾经发生过失窃案，会长保管着机密或是大量财宝的保险箱钥匙差点被带出大门。那个偷窃者花费了不少心思，把钥匙别进了女士内衣的金属扣上，试图逃过金属探测仪的试探。但他没有提前破解会长独特的防盗办法：味道，钥匙上带有的一块细木棍，是从千年沉香上截制而成，两条边牧对这个气味做了特殊训练，闻到就会伏地嚎叫。

现在K先生身上的金属物只有一条装饰皮带，侍卫检查无异后还给了K先生。美人穿的露背装，肉眼可见没有内衣，但是边牧还在不停的抽动鼻子，发出咕噜咕噜的声音，围着他不停的打转转。

“小夫人，请您稍等——”侍卫走上来。  
——虽然是，侍卫并不太认同他的身份，但面子上还是主人。

“妹妹，坐下，等我回来。”  
美人抚摸着边牧的头，边牧乖乖坐下了，摇了摇尾巴。

一会儿车过来了，是K先生的保时捷跑车，不是会长平时接送贵客的那辆加长林肯。侍卫松了口气，幸好刚才没有失了眼力见。  
会长的态度十分明显，既然是K先生提出来的需要，大方送给他就好了，索性车不安排，表示他完全赠予的态度，不需要知道美人去哪里今夜回不回来，篡位的消息显然在此时比他的小情人更值得他通宵对待。

K先生绅士的打开副驾驶座，牵起美人的手引他坐下，自己再快速钻进了低矮的跑车。引擎发动，涡轮飞速旋转，波浪形的声波在会长的私人海滩道路上久久回响。

“速度…慢一点……”美人两腿紧紧夹着，身体里的异物不停震动，车辆快速通过障碍时引起的颠簸搅动起后穴里的波澜。美人开启担心自己的体验会不会弄脏垫子。  
“唔，慢点！”一个急转弯，美人紧紧地抓住了安全带。海岸公路的下一秒仿佛要跃入无光的深海。  
“啊…哈……慢点，停下来好不好？”

“朱正廷，你这是第一次叫我慢点。”身边的K先生冷不丁的开口。  
前方是准备进入公共道路的准备区，跑车速度降了下来，美人紧绷着的身体长长的舒了一口气。距离他们今晚的最终地点——会长的保险箱所在地，还有五个街区。

“蔡徐坤，你还演。”一只脚直接蹬在了司机的肩膀上，很快被抓住塞进怀里。副驾驶座上的人把座位调平，这样可以让他自己的腰浮起来，这样让自己的后面好受一点。

有了城市街灯，才发现司机的面具已经取下来了，换上了普通的棒球帽，还剩了两撇小胡子有些滑稽。

“还有多久才能到？”朱正廷伸着脚在蔡徐坤怀里转悠，“钥匙在我身体里放了一晚上，我忍不住了。”说完，还恶劣的在司机的下腹上踩了踩。

前面的道路开始拥堵，纵然是跑车也无法发挥作用，在路面上缓行。

“堵车了，想要你就自己解决。”蔡徐坤瞟了一眼身旁的美人，一位，男性的，美人，正在迫不及待的解开安全带，解开他裙边的系带，借助身旁人的手指去打开身下的软肉。

他舔湿了蔡徐坤的手指，沾了自己的唾液从指尖到指根，或许不需要那么长的距离，但他还是把手指含进嘴里，同时必须是两根，一根手指现在已经没有任何意义。

岔开双腿对着车窗，祈祷前面的家用车后排不是个好奇的往后望的孩童。感谢还好是长裙，挡住他支起的膝盖，掩盖身旁人往里探的手指。

朱正廷眼神涣散的看着天窗外的深夜，双手抵住车门，全身的感官都集中在被侵入的手指。那个长圆形的小盒子并不深，蔡徐坤的手指很快就够到了，可以带出来。  
但是蔡徐坤没有完全抽出，而是恶劣的当作了调情工具，用来加热朱正廷的身体。他一手捏着小盒子进出，还欣赏着朱正廷欲求高潮而涨红的脸。

后面响起了喇叭，蔡徐坤松开手，回握方向盘开始前进。指尖带出一点嫩肉又带出朱正廷长舒的呻吟。

这段堵车路况时好时坏，车速摇晃，蔡徐坤不得不全神贯注的跟车。朱正廷受不了中途被冷落。还真的就自顾自的玩了起来，舔湿自己的手指，伸进自己的桃花源去探寻极乐。当然，尝过真实性爱甜美的他，借助这个小玩具只能略微助兴，进进出出的感觉摩擦只是聊胜于无，鼻息越来越快，表现出他还能享受这样轻微的快感。一个急刹车让猝不及防的美人手指又塞进去了些，小东西刮过了他凸起的敏感点，溢出的体液终于泅湿了坐垫。

要看前方的车辆逐渐加速，之前一直坐怀不乱的蔡徐坤哼了一声，下达了指令：  
“自己只能再玩一会儿，等着我上你。”

通过拥堵后，车辆停在了五个街区外的寻常高奢酒店的停车场。  
说它寻常，是因为这就是一个符合K先生行为逻辑的地方，酒店金碧辉煌，K先生的地位和这个地方相得益彰。  
说它不寻常，是因为这里藏有会长的保险箱。

一般人都会把保险箱放在自己的房子里，或者存在银行，不会放在这种人来人往的地方。但是会长偏偏反其道行之，把保险箱固定在走廊尽头的套房里，牢牢地镶嵌在墙壁里，并且每天由假扮成清洁工的侍卫来确定是否完好。同时对外放出假消息，把保险箱的位置说在另一处银行里。

会长能成为会长，也不是一般人，思虑周全，可他这次就败在了真正的K先生手下——原来蔡徐坤这个K先生也是假扮的，或者说只是真正的K先生众多分身之一。因为有更大的利益集团垂涎会长的地盘，首先就要能把会长至于死地的把柄。

K先生在几个月前就开始了布置，一路从外围确定会长保险柜的信息，一路从内部突破会长的安全措施。  
得知会长喜欢娇艳盛装的女性，K先生派出了朱正廷——最会乔装的高手，女装也能让日夜相处的人找不到破绽。当然，K先生也让手下在给会长不断的找些小麻烦，朱正廷又会周旋，没有让会长对他的新情人真正得手。  
蔡徐坤结合各方面的信息，确定了保险柜钥匙藏在书房的具体位置。还要借助舞会这个机会，完好的拿到钥匙。  
出了好几个月的任务，然而对于恋人来说，分离实在太久了——用朱正廷的话说，那两只边牧看起来都比蔡徐坤眼熟。

所以他们在书房相见的时候，如果不是有面具阻挡，那个吻是差点犯规的。如果吻上了，回去又要被K先生语重心长的说：“小伙子，来日方长。”

另外，把钥匙塞进朱正廷的身体里其实也是计划好的一步，虽然几个月相处下来，朱正廷已经可以对边牧发号施令了，但是为了以防万一，还是放进身体里，用体液的味道再作一道遮掩。

但是没想到，寂寞了太久，这长圆的小盒子就足以让朱正廷情动。从会场到酒店，每一步都像踩在刀刃上。  
还好他知道现在最重要的是取得保险箱里面的东西，把物品交给即将过来接头的同伙，所以他仰躺在床上，被蔡徐坤按住接吻还要拼命推开，对着他耳边说：“我不换衣服，穿着裙子等你，你…快去快回。”

蔡徐坤给他一个响亮的吻，捏捏他的屁股表示他知道了。然后深呼吸几口，平缓下粗重的呼吸，脱下假扮K先生的外套，戴好帽子，打开门出去了。

按照原先的计划，蔡徐坤会把保险箱的东西全部拿出来，由专人转交给K先生。后面的过程非常简单，朱正廷脱下假发时还龇牙喊了声疼，蔡徐坤就回来了。

“我帮你取。”蔡徐坤在梳妆镜前帮朱正廷取下假发的发卡，几个月以来的装扮，让他几搓头发倔强的竖了起来。

但是也没空管那么多了，他们的唇此时只用来接吻，双手只为了抚摸，连头顶的灯光也变得刺眼。  
朱正廷在被推倒在床上前，伸手去熄灭了房间的大灯，只留下一丛伪装的烛火。

然后他反手抓紧了枕头。

蔡徐坤进来的又硬又粗，借助之前做好的润滑，没怎么扩张就进来了。时隔几个月，朱正廷竟然感觉有些陌生了，他好像不太记得如何描绘蔡徐坤的形状。  
他的理性不记得了，可他的身体记得，他的内里欢呼雀跃地接纳这久违的填充。距离感消失，他的身体回忆起了这熟悉的热度和冲撞，激动得溢出泪水。

“傻瓜，别哭。”蔡徐坤伸出舌尖舔湿他的眼角，朱正廷分不清是因为他的进入还是他这句“傻瓜”而落泪了。别人叫他什么，无论美人，宝贝，情儿甚至亲爱的，都不如恋人的一句“傻瓜。”

当你的小傻瓜，做你的性爱娃娃。

夜风吹了进来，吹起了窗帘吹不起朱正廷的裙角。他的裙角早就已经被环腰绑好，露出他的长腿架在蔡徐坤的肩膀上。  
得回自己娃娃的蔡徐坤今夜格外性感，他懂的用自己的身体去操控朱正廷的喜怒哀乐，快一点他就高兴，浅浅的打转他就要生气，只吻他一边的乳尖他就会哀求，猛烈的抽动最让他快乐。

而后蔡徐坤发现穿裙子真是方便啊，他拉起朱正廷，让他换骑乘式坐下。裙边解开落下的时候，盖住了所有裸露的地方。

蔡徐坤撑起身子，靠近朱正廷的耳边，引诱着他：“下次回总部开会，你也穿裙子，坐我身上，让我干你，好不好？”  
朱正廷斜着眼看了一下出馊主意的恋人，沉湎于做爱的他无心思考，这斜着眼像是有了万种风情，默许了蔡徐坤的提议。  
平时话不多的蔡徐坤在床上像是变成了话唠，再问他穿什么裙子更性感，是深V这样开放的，还是和服那种禁欲的好。

“蔡徐坤，你话那么多，你怎么不拿嘴做啊？”朱正廷忍无可忍的抱怨了。  
蔡徐坤真的精虫上脑会错了意，把朱正廷推到了窗边，跪下来给他口交，一含一吸，让煎熬了一晚上的人捂着脸射了出来。还没来得及喘气，蔡徐坤捏着朱正廷的下巴，把精液送到他的口腔里，把性器埋进他的后穴里。

夜风真的是太凉了，上半身全裸的朱正廷蜷着身子躲进窗帘，他捂着锁骨说不要，明天回去要被会长看到。  
“我明天还要还钥匙回去，你忘了吗？”朱正廷扭动着腰，提醒着似乎做爱做到忘乎所以的身上人。“况且你也不能太‘疼爱’我，不能让我变成会长向K先生提出联络的筹码。”  
“那等我去接你出来，再吻你这里。”蔡徐坤轻轻一啄，没有留下痕迹。

第二天，朱正廷还是穿着那条沾满了精液和汗水的白裙踏进会长家大门，两只边牧看看又转走，侍卫的眼神充满着鄙夷和见怪不怪。

昨晚被撑大的后穴有些疲累，穴口十分松软，朱正廷闭着眼去把小盒子牵出来，脑海里还想着蔡徐坤粗硬的手指。  
想到自己昨晚被他逐渐操开的样子，迟到的红晕终于爬上了脸。

休息了半天，下午他换了一件干净衣服去找会长，管家说会长最近很忙，不见。

虽说他是新宠，其实他大部分时间白天都是独守空房，偶尔和狗狗玩一下。狗狗每天要训练，吃饭睡觉，夜晚值班，大概比他还忙。

白天他就会去浇花，花花草草的不会说话，就不会泄露秘密。他总有些憋不住的话要讲。

天蒙蒙亮，他就穿了件绛紫色的晨衣出来，拎着一小桶去给他新得的月季玫瑰浇水。  
初秋已经有点沁入骨头的凉意，自从那天回来以后，会长不见踪影，家里不再开舞会，蔡徐坤再也没有出现过。

为了保护他的安全，他被叮嘱不可轻举妄动，以免暴露。

但是今天有人比他还早到花房，他好奇的探头一看，是一个很年轻的花工。  
花工正低头松土，看不清样貌，但是穿着背带裤和白衬衣，还带有几分孩子气。  
“喂，你是新来的花工吗？”朱正廷忍不住问了声。  
花工抬起头，亮出侧颜的那颗小痣，清爽的额发上挂着细小的汗珠。

我来接你了。

那天平时不见踪影的会长“突然”会逛花园。  
“正好”看见自己年轻的小情人和新来的花工在做爱。

小情人被压在地上，晨衣沾上了泥土，双腿乱蹬，还恬不知耻的尖叫，生怕不把人招来。  
花工看上去还没成年，劲儿倒是很足，眼神也不是这个年纪该有的，直视的双眼充满了占有欲，甚至当着他的面，一边发狠的艹进去，一边在小情人锁骨上吮吸出一个深重的吻痕。

管家咳嗽了一声，那两人还毫无顾忌的继续。会长挥了挥手，让他们走。

等到会长他们走远，花工才收回他暴戾的眼神，温柔地去吻他的嘴唇。  
“我带你走。”

这次离开会长的私人海滩，没有代步车，两个人背着包在海边奔跑。  
朱正廷换回男装走出来的时候，侍卫眼睛都直了，他万万没想到，在自己眼皮下进进出出多少次的小夫人，竟然是个不折不扣的男人。

“喂，你怎么还对那个地方一步三回头啊。”  
蔡徐坤拉着朱正廷的手，看着恋人频频回头。  
“我舍不得那两只狗狗，多可爱啊。”朱正廷认真的说。  
“我也很可爱的。”蔡徐坤故意做出气呼呼的样子，伸着毛绒绒的脑袋给他摸摸，“以后我们可以养只狗。”  
“下次让K先生给我们一个能够一起执行的任务吧。”朱正廷摸着蔡徐坤的脑袋。  
“比如后母和继子，情人和外遇，金主和小流量……”蔡徐坤掰起指头一个一个数。  
“为什么是这些？”朱正廷有些不解。  
“这样我们就可以在主卧，在酒店，在保姆车里，在后台做爱做的事啦！”

“蔡！徐！坤！你角色扮演上瘾了是不是！”

END


End file.
